


My Sebastian

by Norsewitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsewitch/pseuds/Norsewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's flirtyness is driving Kurt crazy, but Kurt has a plan. Mentions of Blam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee obviously does not belong to me. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from this.
> 
> My first ever attempt at a Glee fic. Hope you enjoy it!

**My Sebastian**  
 

Kurt was slowly going mad, or so it felt. He had barely slept the previous night, he had no appetite, and he could certainly not concentrate on his work as junior fashion editor at Vogue.com. The reason for his current predicament was, as per usual, his elusive boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe. 

Sebastian was what could only be called an outrageous flirt. When he and Kurt had been at one of those fancy gay clubs in Tribeca the previous night, it had reached a new time high. Not that Sebastian meant anything by it, Kurt mused, because he honestly did not even think Sebastian noticed himself doing it anymore. Flirting was as second nature to Sebastian as breathing, especially when he wanted something, and Sebastian often wanted things: A wink and a smile to the bouncers outside the club had made sure they were ushered in front of the long line of people waiting, a grin and a slyly given compliment to the club’s host had made sure they received VIP passes, and a bat of his eyelashes and a small bite of his bottom lip at the chief bartender secured them free drinks for the rest of the evening. 

Of course, the fact that Sebastian looked like a walking wet dream did not hurt. His body was tall and lean, with defined muscles in all the right places, a narrow waist and a very sexy ass. His chestnut colored hair was just long enough to make the strands fall down sexily and framed his face, which held a pair of stunning green sparkling eyes and a boyish grin, and more often than not, a most annoying smirk. The Lady of Looks had been very kind to Sebastian Smythe. 

Kurt knew that he did not exactly look like a troll himself, but Sebastian’s beauty honest to Barbra sometimes still stole his breath away. But combined with Sebastian’s flirty nature, it was almost a deadly combination, especially considering Kurt’s own very possessive nature. 

Needless to say, the previous night had not ended well. After guy number twentysomething had slipped his phone number into Sebastian’s hand, Kurt could not take it anymore and had told Sebastian in a steely voice that if he was quite finished with his flirting for the night, he wanted to go home. Sebastian had tried to joke it off, but Kurt had just turned on his heels and left the club, leaving Sebastian to trail after him. They had not spoken a word in the cab on their way home, and when they had gone to bed that night, Kurt had turned his back on his boyfriend, clearly stating that sex was not on the menu. When he had woken the next morning, he found that Sebastian had already left for work, clearly not interested in continuing their fight. 

\---

Kurt started to feel a headache coming on. He pulled out a bottle of aspirin from his desk drawer and flushed down two pills with a glass of water he had fetched from the office water cooler. He massaged his temples and tried to concentrate on the Calvin Klein spring line that he was going to present on the website, when his cell phone started to buzz. He checked the caller id and smiled when he saw Blaine’s name pop up. 

“Well, if it isn’t Broadway star Blaine Anderson calling, making time for the little people,” Kurt joked when he answered, he heard Blaine chuckle on the other end. 

“Kurt? Shut up,” Blaine said with a laugh. He was one of the fastest rising stars of Broadway, but he had not changed one bit, Kurt thought fondly. Even if he and Blaine had broken up a long time ago, Blaine remained to this day one of his closest friends. 

“How’re rehearsals going, honey? Have you grown tired of Abba songs yet?” Kurt asked. Blaine had managed to secure himself the part of Sky in the Mamma Mia musical a while back, and had been very busy with rehearsals the last few weeks, Kurt had barely seen him. 

“You know me, Kurt, I never grow tired of Abba songs,” Blaine answered matter-of-factly. “I’m really calling because I know you and Sebastian were going to that new club in Tribeca last night. Sam has been badgering me about going, so I just thought I’d check how it was.” 

“Is your blond better half getting restless?” Kurt joked, full well knowing that the ball of energy also known as Sam Evans might spontaneously combust if he did not get to let loose a little on the dancefloor every now and again. “I thought you said you weren’t taking him out to anymore clubs until he had learned to keep his jealousy in check, honey.” 

Kurt laughed at the memory of the last time the four of them had gone out clubbing. Sam seemed totally oblivious about all the guys hitting on himself, but he was most definitely not as oblivious about the men who had been unfortunate enough to hit on Blaine. The pair had ended up leaving the club when Sam had thrown Kurt’s frozen Margarita in the face of a guy who had rested his hand on Blaine’s back a little longer than he should have. They had left Kurt and Sebastian behind, Sebastian in fits of laughter. Not being one to let an opportunity pass him by, Sebastian had of course teased Blaine and Sam incessantly about the incident afterwards. 

“Sam has promised to behave himself, not that I think he actually will when push comes to shove so to speak,” Blaine said, and Kurt could just imagine his friend rolling his eyes. Kurt might have a possessive streak himself, but it was nothing compared to Sam Evans. Sam might have figured out his gayness and his undying love for Blaine a little late, but he sure made up for lost time. 

“You’re lucky, Blaine. Sam is precious and you know that,” Kurt said fondly, “anyway, the _club_ was fine. Fabulous music, delicious drinks, hot guys, good vibes, stupid boyfriend...” He let his voice trail off. 

“Uh-oh. What did Sebastian do now?” Blaine asked, Kurt could hear him trying to stifle a giggle. 

“He doesn’t really have to _do_ anything, he was just being so very _Sebastian,_ ” Kurt answered exasperatedly. He eyed his aspirin bottle, seriously considering taking another pill. 

“Did he flirt with everything that moved again? I did warn you about this side of him when you two started dating you know, but you didn’t listen to me, You thought it was, and I quote, _endearing_.” 

“Please, Blaine, don’t remind me,” Kurt said and shook his head. “I’m fully aware that my boyfriend is a promiscuous flirt, but last night he didn’t even have to try, he just behaves in such a manner that makes all the sleazy guys in the club think it’s okay for _them_ to flirt with _him_ , and it’s driving me crazy. I know he’s not cheating or anything like that, but he enjoys the attention a little bit too much.” 

“Sounds like he might need a little reminder of just where he belongs then,” Blaine said with a teasing voice. “Come on, Kurt, it’s not like you to beat yourself up about this. The Kurt Hummel I know gets into people’s faces, sets things straight - pardon the pun - and takes what he wants.” 

“Hmm, you know, Blaine, you might be onto something. And people say you’re just a pretty face.” Kurt heard Blaine snort on the other end. “Look, I have to go, I have a deadline here. But thanks a million for the advice, and give my love to Sam and tell him that his article about ‘10 ways to spot a tourist in NY’ was hilarious . Why don’t the four of us go out to dinner later this week?” 

“Okay, I’ll check my schedule and I’ll get back to you on that. Just not that fancy French restaurant that Sebastian likes so much, it gives Sam the creeps. He thinks he accidentally ate cow brains the last time we were there.” Blaine started laughing again, and Kurt could not help but joining in. 

“Right. No cow brains. We’ll just go Italian then, that should be both Sebastian- and Sam-friendly. But now I really have to go, Blaine. Isabelle will go mental here if we don’t make deadline, I can see her pacing a hole in the carpet of her office already.” 

“Italian sounds great. And remember what I said about Sebastian, just stand your ground. Later, Kurt.” With that Blaine ended their conversation. 

Kurt thought about his conversation with Blaine, and his frustration with Sebastian a lot that day. And he decided Blaine was right, it was high time Kurt Hummel reminded his boyfriend, in a not so subtle matter, just where he belonged. And he would do it Kurt Hummel style, which was doing something totally unexpected. After all, Blaine had once told Kurt that Kurt always zigged when Blaine thought he would zag, and Sebastian was none the wiser. Kurt smiled wickedly to himself, Sebastian was in for a bit of a surprise that evening. 

\---

Unfortunately for Kurt, his workday ran late, so when he finally came home to his and Sebastian’s spacious two-bedroom apartment in East Village, it was almost 11pm. The apartment was dark, and he figured that Sebastian had probably already gone to bed. 

Sebastian worked as a movie critic for the New York Daily News, and he and Kurt had very different work hours. Kurt thought it was funny that both he and Blaine had ended up with boyfriends who turned out to be journalists. Of course, Sebastian thought being a movie critic was a bit beneath him, he told Kurt incessantly that he had not busted his ass getting a masters degree in journalism at Columbia University only to have to sit through a bunch of shitty movies every week. He had been at this job for about a year, and the movie studios already feared the stinging sarcasm and the sharp pen of Sebastian Smythe. 

Kurt toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket. He went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of juice, and made sure to make a little bit of noise to let Sebastian know that he had come home if he was still awake. 

When Kurt entered their bedroom, he found that Sebastian had not gone to sleep yet, he was lying on his side, reading a book. 

“Hey, babe,” Sebastian said and put his book aside on the bedside table. His eyes followed Kurt as Kurt walked confidently towards the bed and sat down on the bedside. “You’re late.” 

“I know, I’m sorry about that, but it couldn’t be helped. It’s spring line time, and people are going a little nuts.” Kurt leaned down and dropped a gentle kiss on Sebastian’s lips. “How was your day?” 

“Kind of boring. I had to sit through the press release of two upcoming Hollywood movies. You know, the kind where they blow up lots of things. And instead of a good plot and creative dialogue, they blow up even more things,” Sebastian said with vaguely hidden sarcasm. 

“Aw, my poor baby, the hardship you go through,” Kurt said teasingly, “you do realize that some people would kill to have your job, right?” 

“Yeah, well, some people can bite me,” Sebastian answered and leaned up for another kiss. Kurt pressed their lips gently together, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s soft lips against his own - a feeling he would never grow tired of. Sebastian eventually pulled out of the kiss and laid back down on the bed, studying Kurt’s face. 

“I thought you might still be angry with me about last night. You know I didn’t mean anything by it, don’t you?” Sebastian said, he bit his lip and looked at Kurt a bit insecurely. This was a side to Sebastian that only Kurt ever saw, and any anger that might still be lingering evaporated. 

“No, of course I’m not still angry, sweetheart, and I know you don’t mean any harm really, I just get a little frustrated sometimes you know.” Kurt looked fondly down at Sebastian, he reached out his hand and started to card it through Sebastian’s soft strands of hair. Sebastian smiled lazily up at him. 

“Does this mean that sex is back on the menu tonight?” Sebastian asked, his smile widening in hope. Kurt could not help but laugh. 

“I’d say it is,” Kurt said and laughed again when Sebastian punched the air in triumph. “But, sweetheart, I thought that we could maybe try something a bit... different tonight. If you’re up to it that is.” Kurt’s voice had dropped into low and seductive. 

Kurt took three black silk cords out of a small bag he had brought with him, he placed them on Sebastian’s pillow, right in front of his widening eyes. Kurt gently touched his fingertips down Sebastian’s bare back, caressing the soft skin. 

"Do you trust me, Sebastian?" Kurt whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, feeling a shiver going through Sebastian’s body. 

“Kurt? What’s going on? Why are you -?” Sebastian started, his voice sounded uncertain and lacked the usual cockiness. Kurt held a finger to Sebastian’s lips, interrupting his boyfriend’s questioning. 

“Shh, Seb. It’s a simple question. Do you trust me?” Kurt asked again. His eyes met Sebastian’s. The green orbs darted between Kurt and the black cords on his pillow, understanding dawning in them. Kurt invisibly held his breath while Sebastian obviously went through an internal struggle. 

Sebastian slowly started to move. He settled down on his stomach and drew a shaky breath, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s. Kurt could read everything from that look: Excitement, nervousness, shyness, astonishment, and a little bit of fear. When Sebastian, hesitantly and ever so slowly, lifted his arms and placed his hands near the headboard, Kurt felt a surge of lust in the deep of his gut. This was really happening, Sebastian was yielding to him. 

Kurt slowly picked up the first cord, let it slide up Sebastian’s back and down his right arm before he tied one end to the headboard and the other around Sebastian’s wrist. He made sure it wasn't too tight, but still tight enough that Sebastian would not be able to get loose. 

Kurt saw Sebastian pulling at the cord, testing it. “Okay?” Kurt asked, letting his fingers run through Sebastian’s soft hair again. 

“O-okay,” Sebastian said, biting his lip. The sight made Kurt tighten his hold on Sebastian’s hair, and he pulled his head back into a searing kiss. Sebastian’s lips were soft and pliant against Kurt’s, and when Kurt swiped his tongue across Sebastian’s lower lip, he immediately opened up his mouth to Kurt. Kurt moaned and deepened the kiss as he more or less plundered Sebastian’s mouth. The taste was addictive, it was spearmint toothpaste and hot and all Sebastian. 

Kurt pulled out of the kiss and picked up the second cord. After a little while, both Sebastian’s wrists were secured to the headboard. Kurt felt a slight tremor going through his boyfriend’s body. 

"Shhh. Relax, Seb. I'm not going to hurt you, I could never. Nothing is going to happen here that you don't want, okay? Just lay down and feel, let me take care of you," Kurt said in a husky voice, hoping to calm Sebastian’s nerves.

After making sure he was standing in Sebastian’s line of vision, Kurt slowly started to undress. He took his time unbuttoning all the buttons in his shirt and hang it up neatly, deliberately stalling. He heard Sebastian growl with frustration at being tied up and made to wait while Kurt took his sweet time undressing. Finally he stood naked before his boyfriend, admiring the sight a tied-up Sebastian Smythe made. He chuckled when he heard Sebastian muffle the words ‘damn tease’ into his pillow. 

Kurt moved back to the bedside and picked up the last cord, asking Sebastian’s permission with his eyes. Sebastian hesitated. 

"I don’t know about this, Kurt," he whispered. 

"Sense deprivation will make you let go completely and just _feel_ , Sebastian. Trust me on this," Kurt whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “If you really hate it, I’ll take it off again the second you ask me to.” 

Sebastian lifted his head from the pillow a bit hesitantly. Kurt kissed both his eyelids, and looked deeply into Sebastian’s beautiful green eyes, before he slipped the thick black cord over them, obscuring Sebastian’s vision completely. Lastly he secured the cord behind Sebastian’s head. 

"God, Seb, you should see yourself. You're absolutely breathtaking. And it’s all for me." 

\---

Kurt spent the next hour worshipping his boyfriend’s body. His hands and lips wandered down Sebastian’s arms, kissed around the cords at his wrists before moving back up towards his shoulders and neck, kissing his flushed cheeks before nibbling and licking the sensitive earlobes. Kurt grew bolder and his touches more demanding as Sebastian reacted to his caresses with small moans and whimpers. 

As Kurt moved down Sebastian’s body, he removed his pyjama pants and underwear, and he made sure Sebastian felt his erection sliding against him. He let it rub between Sebastian’s ass cheeks, moving it up and down, letting his boyfriend feel his length. 

Lazily rubbing against Sebastian, Kurt reached over and started to rummage around in the drawer of the bedside table. Finally he found what he was looking for, and extracted a tube of lubricant and one of their smaller plugs from the drawer. Kurt did not often use plugs on Sebastian, and therefore thought it wise to use a rather modest sized one. He wanted Sebastian to enjoy this, not freak out. 

“Open your hand, sweetheart,” Kurt said, and when Sebastian obeyed he put the plug in his hand. Sebastian fumbled with it a bit, his movements a bit clumsy due to being tied up and blindfolded. “You know what it is?” Sebastian nodded. “I’m going to put it inside you, open you up for me. Okay?” 

Sebastian did not answer him right away. Kurt knew he had put his boyfriend in a situation he was not used to, and he was prepared to give Sebastian the time he needed to work things out in his head. They had never really tried bondage before, but Kurt was pretty sure that Sebastian had figured that the roles would have been reversed if they ever did try it. Kurt wanted it differently though, at least tonight. He could be quite dominant when he wanted to be. And tonight he definitely wanted to be. 

“Right, okay. Just do it. I’m not exactly a blushing virgin here anyway,” Sebastian finally answered. 

Kurt smiled at that and took the plug from Sebastian. He drizzled a generous amount of lubricant over it and let the plug slide down Sebastian’s back and between his cheeks before he placed it at his boyfriend’s entrance. He worked the tip of the plug in and out, teasing it around, until he felt Sebastian starting to push back towards it. Then he pushed it all the way inside Sebastian’s body, hearing Sebastian gasp, watching as he arched his back which made him pull on the cords that tied him to the headboard. Kurt had not fingered him at all, figuring the plug would do the job for him, besides, it was no bigger than two of his fingers. But entrance always hurt a bit. 

Kurt gave Sebastian time to relax into it. He drew soothing circles over his back, kissed his forehead above the blindfold and eventually felt Sebastian’s body relax. 

Kurt had brought another item with him in the small bag; A feather. All tied up and blindfolded, Sebastian could not have a clue about what was coming, he was completely at Kurt’s mercy. Kurt knew that placed a huge responsibility on himself, but teasing Sebastian a bit had to be allowed. 

Ever so gently he started trailing the feather down Sebastian’s body. Sebastian jumped a bit at the light touch and pulled at the cords again, except he found he was not going anywhere, there was no getting away from the maddening feather. When Kurt started to slide the feather all over the sensitive skin on his ass, Sebastian gasped and writhed, but the cords made sure he stayed in place. Kurt leaned down and started to trail the feather’s path with his mouth, licking and nipping at the soft skin. 

"Please, Kurt. I can't... oh, Kurt, please. Too much." Sebastian was reduced to a blabbering mess. 

"Oh, Seb. You have no idea how hot you are right now," Kurt whispered into Sebastian’s ear while he pulled his head back by his hair and ran the feather down his throat, Sebastian’s back impossibly arched. Kurt knew that Sebastian was very flexible and that he did not hurt him. He sucked and bit down on Sebastian’s delicious throat, marking him for the world to see. He let up his grip on Sebastian’s hair and pulled his boyfriend’s head towards him for a bruising kiss. Sebastian moaned into the kiss and let Kurt claim his lips and his mouth, willingly opening up for the searching tongue. When Kurt finally pulled back, Sebastian’s lips were all red and swollen, and in Kurt’s mind, it was a very nice look on him. 

\---

Kurt decided it was time to move the show to the final act. He put the feather aside and knelt between Sebastian’s legs. 

“I need you to get up on your knees and hold on to the headboard. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?” Kurt asked in a seductive voice. Sebastian did not answer him, but he raised himself obediently to his knees and grabbed the headboard. He let his head drop down to rest on his arms. 

"Good boy, Seb,” Kurt praised. He heard Sebastian snort at that, so he was clearly not totally subdued then, Kurt thought with some amusement. 

Kurt spread Sebastian’s cheeks and grabbed hold of the plug’s base. He slowly pulled on it until it was almost all the way out, then he pushed it back inside, making Sebastian gasp. He set up a steady rhythm as he fucked Sebastian with the plug. 

“You like it?” Kurt asked. He let the plug rest inside Sebastian and moved his hand over Sebastian’s erection, stroking it slowly. 

“N-n-not bad,” Sebastian stuttered, Kurt noticed how his boyfriend’s knuckles were almost white from holding on to the headboard so hard. 

Kurt decided that Sebastian was sufficiently prepared and withdrew the plug. He picked up the tube of lubricant again and made sure to coat his erection generously. He spread Sebastian wide open and placed his aching cock at his entrance. He then placed his hands on Sebastian’s hips to keep him in place while he slowly started to push in, feeling his erection surrounded by delicious, unbelievably tight heat. Kurt did not stop until he was buried balls deep inside his boyfriend. 

It was the best thing Kurt had ever felt; he was blissed out every time he got to do this, until he heard Sebastian whimper. He was obviously struggling trying to relax sufficiently. Kurt felt his muscles spasming around his hard length inside Sebastian. 

"Deep breaths, Seb. Entrance always hurts a bit, you know that. You also know that the pain will lessen if you relax," Kurt said and drew soothing circles with his thumbs on Sebastian’s hips. "Just try to ride it out. I will make it good, I promise. Would you feel more comfortable if I remove the blindfold?" 

“No, leave it, just give me a second, it’s not like I bottom all that often.” Sebastian gulped down air, trying to take deep breaths like Kurt told him. Finally Kurt started to feel Sebastian relax around him and he thought it safe to start moving. 

Kurt slowly started to thrust, not deep, just shallow, letting Sebastian get comfortable. After a short while, Sebastian started to moan and moved his ass back to meet the shallow thrusts. Kurt bent over Sebastian’s back and nipped at his neck, speeding up his thrusts, feeling Sebastian clench around him again. Kurt gasped at the sudden tightness, it was beyond anything he'd ever felt before. 

"This is so incredibly good. I swear you were made for this, Seb," Kurt whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “I think you’ll be bottoming a lot more from now on.” 

Kurt sat back down on his knees, gripped Sebastian’s hips tighter and started pounding into him, fucking him senseless while hitting his prostate with every single thrust. He felt an immense enjoyment when Sebastian finally lost his inhibitions and started to moan loudly, going completely pliant in Kurt’s arms, letting Kurt fuck him, use him for his own pleasure. 

"More, Kurt, harder... oh god, so good," Sebastian moaned and pushed his ass back to meet Kurt’s hard thrusts. 

Kurt grinned and did as he was told. He moved his hands to Sebastian’s cheeks and spread them wide, letting his cock penetrate deeper into his boyfriend. Kurt felt sweat trickling down his temples as he sped up his thrusts, making sure to hit Sebastian’s prostate every time. Sebastian pulled desperately on the cords around his wrists, his head had dropped down between his arms and his hair fell into his face as Kurt’s hard, deep thrusts almost turned him into a ragdoll. 

“That feels good, doesn’t it? I know you’re loving every moment of this, Seb. Tell me!” Kurt ordered, never slowing down his movements inside Sebastian. 

“K-Kurt... stop teasing me, goddamnit. Oh god, don’t stop, feels amazing,” Sebastian moaned out. He still pulled desperately on the cords keeping his wrists tied to the headboard. “God, please Kurt, I need... Just touch me!” 

Kurt realized that Sebastian was now desperate for some friction against his cock. He knew he could probably force an orgasm out of Sebastian without even touching him at this point, but he decided to take pity on him and moved one of his hands around Sebastian and started to stroke the neglected erection. 

"It's okay, Seb. Let go. Come for me, show me how much you like it," Kurt whispered, pushing himself in deep and held still, pressed hard against Sebastian’s prostate. 

Sebastian came with a scream that he muffled into his own arm, his come splashing all over Kurt’s hand, his stomach and the sheets. His muscles clenched around Kurt from the intense orgasm. Kurt thrusted hard and deep into him five more times before he, too, came with a shout, spilling his own come deep inside Sebastian. 

They both rode out the intense orgasm before Sebastian’s legs finally gave out and he slumped against the mattress, utterly spent, wrists still tied to the headboard. Kurt collapsed on top of him, nuzzling his neck lovingly. 

\---

"Can you please untie me, Kurt?" Sebastian asked when they had both regained their breaths. “My arms sort of hurt.” 

Kurt carefully withdrew his now softening cock from Sebastian’s body, noticing Sebastian wincing a bit, and hurried to comply Sebastian’s wish. He untied Sebastian’s wrists and examined them closely, the skin was a bit red, but nothing too bad, his arms were probably aching though, if the way his boyfriend had pulled against his restraints were anything to go by. He made sure to kiss both wrists before he pulled Sebastian into his arms, holding him tight against Kurt’s body. 

Sebastian immediately snuggled into Kurt’s arms and put his head on Kurt’s chest, blindfold still on. The gesture was not lost on Kurt. Sebastian would obviously not ask for it to be removed, leaving the decision up to Kurt. Kurt found it incredibly hot, so he decided to leave it on for a few minutes more. He absentmindedly played with Sebastian’s hair, feeling Sebastian melt into his fingertips. 

“By the way, Blaine called me today. I suggested the four of us could go out to dinner later this week, Italian,” Kurt spoke into Sebastian’s hair. 

“Sure, sounds fun. But let’s not order any Margaritas. Don’t want to give Sam any ideas in case the waiter is foolish enough to actually _look_ at Blaine while he takes his order,” Sebastian said cheerily. “I love Sam, I really do, but his fits of jealousy even puts _you_ to shame, babe.” 

Kurt leaned over and smacked Sebastian playfully on the ass, “now now, be nice, Sebastian,” he said sternly. 

“You’re no fun at all,” Sebastian said with a pout at Kurt before putting his head back down on Kurt’s chest. 

“That’s not what you thought a few minutes ago,” Kurt teased. Had he seen Sebastian’s eyes, he was sure Sebastian would have glared at him. “How about we remove this blindfold now, hmm? You’ve been such a good boy tonight after all.” Sebastian snorted, but lifted his head up, turning his face towards Kurt. 

Kurt unfastened the knot behind Sebastian’s head and gently removed the blindfold, taking care to kiss Sebastian’s eyelids affectionately as he did so. Sebastian finally opened his eyes and his green locked with Kurt’s blue. Sebastian smiled brilliantly at Kurt and leaned up and gave him a light peck on the lips before putting his head back down on Kurt’s chest, clearly tired out of his mind from the intense sex session they had just shared.

"My Sebastian!" Kurt whispered into Sebastian’s hair and tightened his arms around him momentarily before he started massaging his upper arms, hearing Sebastian sigh with content.

"Yours," Sebastian agreed. “But if you ever tell anyone that I let you do that to me, I’ll deny it to my dying day. And next time, I’m tying _you_ up.” He yawned into Kurt’s chest before sleep gradually claimed him. Kurt chuckled and kissed the top of Sebastian’s head, having never felt so close to his boyfriend before.

\---

And if Sebastian acted a bit more cuddly and needy, and alltogether more _cute_ than he usually did the following days, Kurt pretended not to notice, instead he basked in the extra affection it brought him. And if Kurt pampered and spoiled Sebastian rotten the entire following week, Sebastian certainly did not complain.

 And Sebastian swore a few weeks later when they had been out clubbing again, that he had _not_ flirted with the numerous guys that had hit on him that night on purpose, just to bring out Kurt’s dominant side again.

 Kurt did not believe him.

 

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
